<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Eyes and Maybe Wise Lies by SprinkledOutAngst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158118">Blue Eyes and Maybe Wise Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkledOutAngst/pseuds/SprinkledOutAngst'>SprinkledOutAngst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Im trying my best here, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Own creation villian, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkledOutAngst/pseuds/SprinkledOutAngst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Peter. Another day of patrol?”</p><p>“You know it. Hey uhm, do you know anything about that superhuman that got loose? What’s his name? Damion Goughs?”</p><p>“I have been informed by Mr.Stark that you are not allowed to pursue this man.” Karen's smooth voice answered him. </p><p>“Ah okay. Yeah, that makes sense.” Peter nodded to himself. “Can you at least pull up his picture for me, Karen? Just for looksies.” He stopped at a building, waiting. The image popped up and those cool blue eyes stared down at him. He frowned, feeling the familiar buzzing across his skin that something wasn’t right. </p><p>"I won't go after him... I'll just find him and then call The Avengers and let them deal with it." He said softly. "Yeah. That way I'm not going against what Mr.Stark said." </p><p>To bad Peter Parker has trouble with having good luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker and Angst, Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One- Mr.Stark said No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> Where am I? How peculiar a body this is. </em> A gentle touch to Peter’s left jaw. <em> Soft.. Smells nice. </em>Peter tensed up in his sleep, freezing and shooting up out of bed onto his feet. His hands automatically came up to a fighting stance. He looked around his room, his heart beating a million miles a minute at the threat. No one was there though. He checked his window, saw it was locked, then his door. It remained shut. He blew a breath of relief through his teeth. Just a bad dream. He walked over to where his phone laid on charge and picked it up. 5:30AM. He sighed, knowing already that he would not be able to return to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He hopped into the shower, got back out and got ready for school. He still had a bit to go, so maybe he could get his homework completed. He grabbed his bag and hefted up onto his desk and ruffled through the materials. He slapped the papers down and began working through each problem with a breeze. </p><p> </p><p>He froze, glancing at his arm as the hair stood up. He turned around sharply, his spider senses going off like crazy. He looked around the room trying to find the threat. There wasn’t anything there. He growled in frustration, marching forward and flinging his bedroom door open. He stared out into the hallway, seeing if maybe something was wrong there. His frustration grew as he found the apartment empty. May had left early for work, leaving a small note on the kitchen table. He picked it up, calming down again. </p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed, making him jump and run back into his bedroom and pick it up. It was a text from MJ. </p><p> </p><p>“You got Math done?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smirked, grabbing the paper and taking a photo of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, here. Miss a few so it isn’t obvious.” </p><p> </p><p>He texted back and sent the photo. His phone buzzed again. </p><p> </p><p>“Not dumb.” </p><p> </p><p>He scoffed at her reply. He decided to make some toast so he shoved everything in his bag and walked into the kitchen. Peter made his way to the counter and grabbed the bread out, and then the toaster. He plugged it in and plopped the piece of bread down. He turned his back to get some jam out of the fridge, and turned his attention back to the toaster. He stopped, looking at it. </p><p> </p><p>It was empty. </p><p>“Huh.” Peter looked around for the bread wondering where it could have gone. He was sure he put the bread in the toaster and turned it on. It was only a few seconds ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His senses went off again, like something bad was going to happen. He whirled around clenching his fist. He felt off all morning and this wasn’t helping. He knew he put the bread in the toast. He wasn’t stupid. He <em> knew. </em>Peter reached for the bread to find that it was gone too. He scowled, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke. Tired, he turned and grabbed his phone, his bag, and left for school. </p><p> </p><p>The subway drive was pretty uneventful, and so was the walk. Overall, it was a calm New York morning. The sky was partly cloudy and the pigeons that littered the sidewalks scampered away when he got to close. Peter entered the gates of his school and walked up to his friend. Ned and Peter did the signature hand shake, and stopped when MJ came up calling them nerds. The three of them walked to their first class together and sat down. Peter got his notebook and pencil out, leaning back in his chair chatting with Ned. </p><p> </p><p>“You get my text?” MJ said, looking over at him. </p><p> </p><p>“The one about math work?” Peter asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. The crazier one.” She scooted forward. “It’s all kinds of crazy.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter pulled out his phone and clicked the link MJ sent him. A news report popped up showing the mugshot of a man. The man’s eyes were an icy blue and stared at him through the phone. Peter felt his spider senses go off, but he brushed it off as just feeling nervous. He read through the article with a found. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sunday morning a man by the name of Damion Goughs was arrested. With several officers injured in the arrest and one fatality. The man was taken in for questioning and now claims he remembers nothing. No family members have come forward to claim him as their own as he remains in custody. Many officers have reported feeling ill and nervous around Damion and a special team has been called in to determine if this man is of special prowess. There was an escape attempt later after responses came back that the man is super human.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Avengers were called onto the case and are currently looking for the man. Last seen: Downtown Manhattan Avenue. If seen do not attempt to subdue just call your local police department.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter sat back, chewing on his lip. “Crazy.” He muttered and forwarded the text to Tony Stark. </p><p> </p><p>“Need help?” He texted, wondering what he could do. This man sounded dangerous, and he hoped they found him soon. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard he can jump really high and has super strength.” She leaned forward looking at Peter. </p><p> </p><p>He sat there nervously. “That’s crazy.” Peter repeated. “Ah, class has started.” He turned away from her and looked over at the teacher. Class went on and on, and by the end of the day it was over. Peter aced a few quizzes even though he found it hard to get cold blue eyes out of his thoughts. A superhuman on the loose? Which, it wasn’t really rare. There were a lot of people like Peter out there. The fact that this man was using his powers for bad though made his blood boil. Peter found himself wanting to reach through his phone and strangle the man-</p><p> </p><p>Woah, where’d that come from? Peter stopped in front of his locker at the unnatural violent thought. Sure, he fought bad guys but Peter always made sure they lived, that they wouldn’t be so beat up. He sighed, pushing away the thoughts and grabbing his bag. As he was making his way out of school, he checked his phone. </p><p> </p><p>One text from Tony Stark. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. Sit tight spiderling. We have it covered. DO NOT PURSUE HIM. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter huffed, looking down at the text and the bold letters. He only wanted to help. <em> I can at least locate him and then call the Avengers. </em>Peter smiled and ran out the doors. He moved through the crowd and behind the school. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and webbed his bag to the wall. He changed into the glorious, sleek, red and blue suit and smiled. He stood tall, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Karen.” He shot a web up into the air, felt the pull as it latched onto a building. He pulled himself up and was slinging through the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Peter. Another day of patrol?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it. Hey uhm, do you know anything about that superhuman that got loose? What’s his name? Damion Goughs?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been informed by Mr.Stark that you are not allowed to pursue this man.” Karen's smooth voice answered him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah okay. Yeah, that makes sense.” Peter nodded to himself. “Can you at least pull up his picture for me, Karen? Just for looksies.” He stopped at a building, waiting. The image popped up and those cool blue eyes stared down at him. He frowned, feeling the familiar buzzing across his skin that something wasn’t right. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d he even do to get arrested?” Peter asked aloud. </p><p> </p><p>“Here’s what I could find.” Karen said and a video pulled up. It was the man standing in front of a crowd of people. His eyes were <em> glowing </em> and he was ripping parking meters out of the ground. He looked absolutely crazy, and angry, and even scared. The girl recording him screamed and moved to step back. That caught the superhuman's attention and he stalked towards her. She shouted a simple <em> get back </em> and he stopped in front of her. Blue eyes stared into the phone, almost like they were staring straight through her and at Peter. He shivered and closed his eyes like he could get away from him. He opened his eyes again to finish watching the video. The superhuman reached out, grabbed the phone, and slung it across the yard. </p><p> </p><p>The video ended there. </p><p> </p><p>“There is more.” Karen responded, but Peter cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen enough Karen. Very dangerous, and unstable? I’ve dealt with worse.” Peter straightened up. He could do this. All he had to do was look. It shouldn’t be hard. </p><p> </p><p>That was an understatement. It was very hard. Three attempted muggings, a bike thief, a cat stuck in a tree later and Peter was about to give up. He swung up onto a fire escape huffed and looking down below. The sun was just beginning to set when he heard a yell from an alleyway. Super hearing did that to him. </p><p> </p><p>He swung over to see what was going on when he spotted who he was looking for. Damion Goughs. He frowned seeing he was standing in the middle of the alleyway holding a knife. </p><p> </p><p>“You are one tough cookie to find.” Peter quipped and looked at him. His eyes weren’t glowing like they were in the video. The man growled, like some sort of animal growl that was low in his belly. “Easy there, lion. I know you’re king.” Peter said, trying to ease down his nerves. His spider senses were screaming at him to get out of there. He had Karen send a quick message to Tony Stark that he found the loose crazy superhuman. He just finished talking when the man lurched forward. </p><p> </p><p>Peter yelped out as he was tackled to the ground. The man was on top of him, his eyes getting brighter and brighter. Peter shot a web out that webbed his hand behind him and to the wall. The man howled with rage and pulled forward snapping the webbing clean in half. Peter blanked, staring at him with shock. No one had ever been able to do that. He held a ferry together, well almost, with his webs. </p><p> </p><p>The man was on him once again, knife pointed and aimed. Peter moved just in time for the knife to slice through his suit and against his arm. He gasped in pain, and moved to try and take control of the situation. Damion huffed, his breathing picking up. Peter scanned him and realized his heart beat was beyond what was normal. This man was having a heart attack but he stood there unfazed. Peter charged forward to kick him down, only the superhuman grabbed his foot with a malicious stare. </p><p> </p><p>The man said something in an odd language before twisting his ankle completely to the side and knocking him down on his ass. Peter howled as he heard bones snap and crack. He scooted back away, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess. The man walked over, looking down at Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.. I’m sorry.” He spoke softly. “I had to find you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can… Talk?” Peter hissed out through pained breaths. “Find me?” He asked, more confused than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to.” He reached over and slit the palm of his hand. “You’re the next one. It’s inside you.”  Peter’s eyes widened in alarm as his spider senses were screaming at himself to get away, run, fight, do anything. But he was frozen to the spot by now glowing blue eyes. The hue lit up the dark alleyway. The man yanked Peter up and pulled up his mask. Peter yelled out a sharp, <em> NO, </em>and struggled trying to hide his face. The man didn’t care and  grabbed him by the neck and pressed his palm against Peter’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Peter gagged, clamping his mouth shut and refusing to open it. He didn’t know what was going to happen but all he knew is that this was a bag and horrible. Damion growled when he refused, and decided to stomp down on his injured foot. He cried out in pain and flood pooled into his mouth. He gagged, trying to spit it out but the man was unrelenting. He pushed harder and harder on Peter’s jaw until he swallowed. Then, he stepped back and dropped Peter on the ground. He stared down at him with a look of resentment. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said softly, stepping back. Peter looked back up, still gagging and trying to cough up anything he swallowed. He noticed the man's eyes were no longer glowing blue. He was just about to talk when the man lifted the knife, and plunged it into his own chest. Peter cried out as he repeated the motion. Over and over and over until he fell over. He attempted to remove the knife and repeat the motion but he couldn’t. Damion Goughs cried out his anguish and then fell limp. Dead. </p><p> </p><p>Peter sat there, his vision swimming, his ears ringing. He heard the distant sound of repulsors nearby before he blacked out. </p><p> </p><p><em> Strange. I know this body. How odd. Have we met before, darling? </em> A cold hand rested on his jaw again. This felt familiar, Peter vaguely thought as he floated through a void. <em> An interesting choice. Already heightened in ability. </em> The voice felt warm, like it was lifting him higher and higher. <em> Is that a smile, Peter? </em> Peter nodded, or at least he thought he nodded. He was just so comfortable. Like a cloud had scooped him down and lifted him into the sky. He wondered if he could stay here forever. <em> Now, now. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves dear. I still have a lot to do before that can happen. </em>Peter tensed up feeling something deep in his gut. </p><p> </p><p>This is wrong, he thought. He tried to wake up and a sense of calm hit him again. <em> Shhh. </em>A hand fell on his chest, or at least he felt a hand. He relaxed more. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this kid.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Who was that? The voice sounded so very familiar. Peter leaned away from the touched on his chest with a light whimper. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m not done!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter opened his eyes in alarm. Done with what? He rose up but immediately regretted it. He gasped, looking down at his leg and seeing a thick white cast there. His gaze traveled up his leg to his bandaged arm, and then to very disapproving eyes. He couldn’t remember what he was dreaming about. It just felt wrong. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr.Stark?” He said, tilting his head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to go after him.” Tony said sitting down. He looked angry and worried. </p><p> </p><p>“How long?” Peter asked, skipping over the apologies that weighed down on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Thursday.” Tony said, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” Peter rose up again, alarmed. He was out for four days. It didn’t even feel like four days! “Aunt May?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s here. And worried. I sent her to the cafeteria… She’s on her way.” Tony shook his head. “What were you thinking, Peter? You could’ve gotten killed.” He shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hand pressed tightly against his mouth, blood slipping past his teeth and into his gut.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t think that was the plan.” He muttered, “Damion Goughs.. Is he?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dead. Yes.” Tony stood up firmly. </p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, beginning to panic. “He did something to me, I think.” Peter rose more, shifting in the bed anxiously. Tony watched him, patiently waiting for him to explain. “He cut his hand and shoved it against my mouth.” He shivered, still feeling like he would turn around and see glowing blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ve run tests and tests.. Nothing is amiss.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “He was just sick in the head… Wanted to mess up people and give me a heart attack.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter sat back and nodded. He trusted Tony, but something felt wrong. Something was twisted up inside him and he didn’t know what it was just yet. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Peter huffed, leaned back and closed his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Aunt May rushed into the room, gasping. “Peter?” She walked over. </p><p> </p><p>“Heya.” She smiled and walked over to the bed. Tony’s phone buzzed and he picked up and left the room to give them space. May hugged him tightly. “Don’t scare me like that.” She said sniffing. “You said you’d be careful on patrols dear.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.” Peter whispered, hugging her back. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought I had it… I’m okay though.” He shook his head hoping to sway her worried expression. May kissed his hairline and sat beside him in bed. They sat in silence. </p><p> </p><p>A day later and Peter was able to go home. He got the cast off, but had to wear a stupid Velcro brace along with some very unattractive crutches. </p><p> </p><p>Navigating the tiny apartment wasn’t the easiest until his ankle healed. He would sit on the couch while his aunt made him food. He was just praying his ankle would hurry up and heal. It shouldn’t take long with his abilities though. </p><p> </p><p>He got up from the couch and hobbled to the bathroom in desperate need of a piss. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He glanced at the mirror and froze, doing a double take. He stopped breathing for a second at what he saw. Blue. It stared back at him. His eyes. They were blue. He leaned forward, fear squeezing his heart as he touched the reflection. He completely forgot about his injured leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?” A voice whispered in his ear making Peter jerk his head sharply to the right. He gasped, seeing no one was there. He even felt the breath of the voice hit his skin. He was on full alert now. He glanced back at his reflection and saw his normal brown eyes looking back at him. He sighed in pure relief, but couldn’t shake the uneasiness out of his gut. He left the bathroom, grabbing his phone. </p><p>He felt a soft tingling sensation in his ankle. He glanced down at his ankle. He stepped on it and gasped. He had never healed this quickly from a break before. The max time was a weak. </p><p>
  <em>I can do so much more for you, Peter. </em>
</p><p>Phone in hand, Peter dialed the only number he could trust. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid, little busy.” Tony said under his breath into the phone. Peter could hear talking in the background. “Make it snappy.” </p><p> </p><p>“My eyes turned blue.” Peter blurted out, because really what could he say. He heard Tony stop in his tracks, mutter something to whoever was nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay there, kid. On my way.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, even know he knew Tony wouldn’t be able to hear him anyways. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The itsy bitsy spider…  </em>
</p><p>“Oh god.” Peter whispered, hearing the soft song in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pete? What’s wrong?” Tony demanded over the phone. “Fri, switch to suit audio.” Peter could hear the metal encasing Tony. He sighed in relief knowing it wouldn’t be long before Tony would get there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Went up the water spout..  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know..” He whispered, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. His stomach lurched and he spilled his entire meal on the carpet in his room. He heaved and gagged until nothing was left. Tony kept asking what was wrong over and over, demanding some sort of answers. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Peter hung up on him. His whole body shook as he broke out into a cold sweat. Something was wrong, he knew that. He couldn’t think. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Down came the rain and washed the spider out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter whimpered, curling into a ball as the stupid voice got louder. If he wasn’t so sick the noise would have reminded him of a Friday afternoon in the cafeteria at school. He hissed when his phone buzzed, the sensations crawling up his arm making him feel even more overwhelmed. He grabbed at his phone and slung it against the wall and watching it shatter. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter, what is going on?” May opened the door. Her eyes widened. “Peter? Honey?” She rushed forward to crouch near him. “Baby, what’s wrong?” She grabbed at his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Wrong move. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter howled at her touch, the voice, the touching, the ringing, his senses, it was too much. He felt like he was going crazy. Just those stupid lines repeating over and over and over and over- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lashed out, grabbing his aunt by the arm and slinging her back. He was sucking in breaths harder and harder, finding it more and more difficult to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter-” May yelled out in pain, knocking her head against the shelf. She grabbed at the pain, looking up at him with shock. Peter rose up, staring down at her with confusion. Did he do that? Oh god he did. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You hurt May.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He flung past her, down the hall, out the door, down a pair of stairs, and then out into New York.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will post more if people like this! Stay safe and wear your face mask!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - Where Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony calls someone he thought he would never have to call again. May stops the drama before it can start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, you said I could call you if we have a problem. <em> I have a problem.” </em>Tony stood in the hall, holding a small black throwaway phone in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other end? Steve Rogers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” Steve said softly. He sounded tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony snapped back, his anger flaring up and it felt hot and bright and new. He couldn’t afford to really lash out yet though. His kid was out there and something was <em> wrong </em> and bad. May had called an hour ago telling him everything that happened. After scanning the streets and everything he couldn’t find him. <em> He couldn’t find his kid. </em>And Tony felt like he wasn’t going to be able to breathe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t a trap. Please. I need you.” Tony responded, running a hand over his face. “No one else has to come.” He paced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Location?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Ave-.. The old tower.” Tony responded, and hung up. He made his way there, Aunt May in tow. She was sniffing and holding her head. Tony got there and sighed, making his way to the freezer. He opened it up and was not really surprised when it was empty. It was abandoned after all. He turned, and dialed his phone again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy.” He sighed. “At the tower. I need ice and food.” He glanced worryingly over at May. </p>
<p>It took 30 minutes for Happy to arrive with ice and pizza. It took another two hours for a black plane to land on the pad out on the tower's balcony. Tony stood up, pushing all his anger down down down and stuffing as much as he could in a bottle. He’ll open it later. Happy’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped when he saw Steve Rogers walk out of the plane, into the tower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s illegal.” Was all Happy said, but he shut up and left the room. Tony stared at him for a moment, a long one. Then, he walked over and grabbed his arm in greeting. Steve returned the grip and they shook. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, glancing over and noticing May. He raised a brow, then glanced back at Tony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Underoos.. Spider-man. Something happened. That’s aunt.” Tony pointed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunt? Tony, how old is this kid?” Steve walked over to walk beside Tony as they made their way to Tony’s old lab. Aunt May followed, holding the ice to her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“16.” Tony looked away, avoiding Steve’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You brought a 15 year-old to Germany?” Steve raised his voice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were trying to join a war and you weren’t much older than him.” He responded crossing his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve opened his mouth to argue, but May slammed the ice pack down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard about you two. You,” She pointed a finger at Steve, “I don’t understand what happened between.. You and Tony, but listen. Peter needs help.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “Please, help us. You guys can fight and yell and kick and scream after.” She sniffed again. “For now, Peter is out there and he isn’t himself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” Steve straightened up his shoulders, standing tall. Tony opened up the lab, plugging in a small USB and watching the lab come to life. He ordered Friday to bring up everything about Peter, Damion Goughs, and whatever else they could find. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there for hours, May monitoring street cameras and looking for any sign of Peter. Every now and then she would stop an image, zoom in. Then sigh in defeat. Tony stood there analyzing the results from Damion Goughs death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Peter.. Where are you?” May whispered to herself after checking the 30th street camera. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't sure about this chapter haha- but I hope you all like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>